


【Spideypool/賤蟲】棉花糖男孩

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※亂七八糟的奇怪設定：Peter的頭髮成分是棉花糖，不過摸起來觸感不會很黏喔很神奇（？），可能因為是糖果所以會對糖果類有奇妙的吸引力，常常沒注意頭髮上就會黏一堆糖。長大後比較少接觸糖所以情況有改善。頭髮被拔掉的話會很快又長出來，所以下雨萬一不小心被淋濕融化後一個晚上就會再長回原本長度了（但還是會撐傘或戴帽子遮住），長到一固定長度後就會減緩生長了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】棉花糖男孩

**Author's Note:**

> ※亂七八糟的奇怪設定：Peter的頭髮成分是棉花糖，不過摸起來觸感不會很黏喔很神奇（？），可能因為是糖果所以會對糖果類有奇妙的吸引力，常常沒注意頭髮上就會黏一堆糖。長大後比較少接觸糖所以情況有改善。  
> 頭髮被拔掉的話會很快又長出來，所以下雨萬一不小心被淋濕融化後一個晚上就會再長回原本長度了（但還是會撐傘或戴帽子遮住），長到一固定長度後就會減緩生長了。

Peter Parker今年五歲。  
他有一頭很奇怪的頭髮，常常會自己黏住其他人的糖果和點心，所以常常被幼稚園的同學欺負。  
「吼！Peter又偷拿我的棒棒糖了！」  
「Peter每次都偷吃別人的東西，我們不要再理他了啦！」  
「你的頭髮為什麼那麼奇怪！黏一堆糖果好噁心！」  
「怪物！」  
「喂你又偷吃我們的點心，看我怎麼修理你！」一名身材相較於其他小朋友更高大的男孩憤怒地扯下Peter的頭髮塞入口中，「怎麼吃起來甜甜的？」  
「什麼甜甜的？我也要吃吃看！」  
於是小孩們爭先恐後地衝向Peter，紛紛伸手抓扯他的頭髮。  
「好痛！不要抓我頭髮啦！」Peter害怕地用力推開團團圍住他的同學，不顧放學時間還沒到就衝出了幼稚園大門。  
他邊哭邊狂奔，一不小心就撞上了一個高大的人影。  
「Ouch！」身形瘦小的Peter自然因反作用力而被彈開，跌倒在地痛得哇哇大哭。  
「噢！抱歉小傢伙，你太矮了所以哥沒注意到你，沒事吧？」高大的男人蹲下身扶起嬌小的男孩，「嘿，你的頭髮怎麼了？怎麼看起來像剛被狗啃了似的？」  
此刻男孩的頭髮東缺一塊西缺一塊的，慘不忍睹。  
Peter聞言哭得更用力了，「嗚嗚嗚──哇啊啊啊──」  
「哎！？」路人紛紛對他們投以奇異的眼光，搞不清楚狀況的男人只得先笨拙地安撫男孩，「你…你先別哭，哥…哥會幫你想想辦法的！」  
此話一出口，男孩立刻停止了哭泣。

※ ※ ※

公園一隅。  
「說吧，發生了什麼？」遞給男孩一罐草莓果汁，男人大喇喇地坐上園內的長椅。  
「大家都說我的頭髮很奇怪…還說我都偷吃他們的糖果，可是明明就不是我自己想拿的啊！他們都因為這樣亂扯我頭髮！」  
「頭髮？你頭髮怎麼了嗎？」  
「我的頭髮吃起來甜甜的，和別人都不一樣…」  
有這種事！？男人心裡小小震驚了一下。  
「大哥哥，我是不是很奇怪很討人厭？」男孩抬頭望向他，點點淚水垂掛於下睫毛，如清晨葉緣的露珠。  
「怎麼會呢？哥覺得你挺可愛。」除卻那頭亂糟糟的頭髮不談的話。  
「那為什麼他們都討厭我？還把我弄得這麼醜…」  
「…嘿，哥跟你說，像你現在這樣缺東缺西的確有點奇怪，但只要把剩下的頭髮也拔掉的話看起來就很可愛囉！」擠破腦袋也想不到什麼更好的方法的男人只得提出這樣的意見，「他們不喜歡你，是因為他們忌妒你有甜甜的頭髮！小孩子不懂事，你別難過，哥就覺得有這樣的頭髮很酷！」  
「真的嗎？」Peter立即把自己剩下的頭髮全拔了，然後分成兩坨，一坨塞進男人嘴裡，一坨放進自己口中。  
「Wow！真甜！好像草莓棉花糖的味道！小傢伙，你分明是帶來幸福的小天使，怎麼會有人討厭你呢？哥真不能理解。」男人一把抱起男孩，親暱地捏他的臉頰。「嘿，你這樣可愛多了，真的。」  
「嘿嘿嘿。」男孩終於破涕為笑，但旋即又垂下了眉，「可是…你剛剛才說喜歡我的頭髮，但我現在沒有頭髮了…」  
「小傻蛋，頭髮很快會再長的，別擔心。」  
「嗯…謝謝大哥哥！我以後還能再找大哥哥玩嗎？」  
以昔日而言，這分明是個挺麻煩的要求，他卻難得地沒有產生任何拒絕的念頭，「當然可以。你叫什麼名字？」  
「Peter Parker，今年五歲！」  
「那Petey，等你長大後願不願意當大哥哥的小甜心呢？」  
「好──」二話不說答應了的Peter一秒後才突然意識到其實他根本不知道「甜心」是什麼的事實。  
難道是甜甜的點心嗎？  
管他的，反正大哥哥看起來很開心，他挺喜歡這個大哥哥，所以大哥哥開心就好。

值得高興的是，遇見大哥哥的隔天，Peter的頭髮立刻就長回原本的長度了。  
也因此有好長一段時間，Peter都以為是大哥哥施的魔法實現了他的願望，並一直對他投以崇拜的眼神。

※ ※ ※

十二年後。

一陣輕微的痛感從後頸處傳來。  
Peter Parker頭也不回，繼續翻閱手上的書，「Wade你幹嘛？」  
「你頭髮長長了。」啃咬著戀人的後頸，Wade Wilson含糊地開口，「我幫你咬掉呢。」  
「頭髮最好會長在那個地方。你還當我是當初那個傻傻讓你騙的孩子嗎？」Peter捏了把自己的髮絲，「最近確實沒怎麼剪。」  
「哎，之前的你真可愛啊，總是『大哥哥』、『大哥哥』的叫，還會頂著你那黏滿糖果的頭髮主動跟哥撒嬌…」  
「閉嘴變態。」  
「嗚嗚，哥的小甜心長大後就不甜了，哥好心痛──」  
「你說什麼？」Peter聞言放下書本，轉身瞪向Wade，「你說我不甜？嗯？」語畢狠狠咬向對方的唇，伸舌邀他共赴情慾的泥淖。  
一吻結束，Peter雙眼微瞇地舔拭唇角，「吶，我甜嗎？」  
「甜，當然甜，哥的小甜心怎麼會不甜？你的唇比你那蓬鬆柔軟的棉花糖頭髮要甜上一百倍，親愛的，哥每天待在你身邊都覺得自己快蛀牙了。」  
「…笨蛋。」先前如虹的氣勢全在對方這句話出口的瞬間熄滅，化為頰上緋紅的雲彩。  
見狀，Wade突然憶起最初撞見這男孩時，他哭喪紅潤的小臉和蓬鬆柔軟的棕髮，稚嫩的男孩毫不猶豫地給予他全心的信任，發酵的情感如麵包不斷隨著時間膨脹逐漸填滿了他的心。  
這是只屬於Wade Wilson的棉花糖男孩。

「發什麼呆呢你？」感受到臉被輕輕拍擊，Wade這才回過神。  
「哥只是在想…要從哪裡開始享用哥的午後點心？這裡？還是這裡？」邊說邊使勁掐了掐對方的胸口和臀部。  
「流氓啊你！」憤恨地拍掉鹹豬手，Peter瞪大眼與他四目相對。  
彎起眉眼，Wade從男孩澄澈的眼中，看見了一季蜂蜜色的天空。

棉花飄揚，  
糖蜜滴落。  
棉花糖男孩與大哥哥的故事仍在途中。

小番外

Wade：小甜心，我們來玩個遊戲！哥在身上藏了糖，你用你的可愛頭髮來找找唄？  
Peter：在你嘴裡？  
Wade：差的遠呢！  
Peter：（將頭伸向胸前的口袋）這裡？  
Wade：不，還要往下  
Peter：那在褲子的口袋？  
Wade：（猛地將Peter的頭按到胯下處）小傻蛋，哥的棒棒糖這麼明顯還沒發現？看來哥床上還不夠努力！  
Peter：（鐵頭功撞Wade胯下）滾！  
命根子受到一萬點創傷的Wade被勒令一個月不准滾床（當然一星期後就破戒了）。

七夕小番外：一星期後的破戒

Peter一打開自己的房門就被熊抱了。  
至於熊抱他的那個人是誰應該無須贅述。

「小甜心～聽說今天是中國的情人節呢～」  
「哦。」  
被句點了的Wade仍然不屈不撓，「你不覺得這麼特別的日子應該要表示點什麼嗎？」  
「對你來說哪一天不是特別的日子？一下是第一次親親紀念日、一下是第一次上床紀念日、再加上全世界一堆有的沒的的節日…節日都不節日了好嗎！」最糟糕的是，還會順著節日特色變著花樣和他嘿咻！  
思及此，Peter無法遏止地臉紅了。  
「小鬼頭你不懂，這叫做情趣。」Wade義正嚴詞地回話，一邊將手伸進對方寬鬆的褲頭不輕不重地揉捏著挺翹渾圓的臀部。  
「變態！別亂摸！」Peter邊罵邊試圖趴掉那隻不規矩的手，臉卻無意識地蹭著對方寬厚的胸膛。  
「嗯？但你的身體可不是這麼說的哦？」  
「才沒有！」  
「哦…儘管放心吧Petey，哥沒忘記你上周頒布的『滾床禁令』，所以哥是絕對──不會對咱可愛純潔的小甜心出手的，嗯哼。」Wade嘴上這麼說，手邊的動作卻絲毫沒有停下的跡象，「這只是戀人間親暱的摸摸而已，可不算破戒噢。」  
被撩得心癢難耐的Peter礙於面子不肯出爾反爾，急得眼淚都快眨出來，「你混蛋…」  
「哥怎麼就混蛋了？哥不過是遵守和Petey約定而已，你卻這樣講哥，哥好心塞啊──」  
你心塞個毛啊我才心塞好嗎！Peter心中怒吼。  
情急下也不管什麼形象問題了，氣憤難當的Peter猛地蹲下身扯掉Wade褲頭，張嘴就要含──  
「等等Peter你──唔！」  
「這也只是戀人間親暱的舔舔而已，可不算破戒！」模仿著戀人方才的語氣，Peter陰險地笑了。  
想比誰比較能忍？我就撩到你受不了為止！就不信你這沒節操的色鬼有多會忍！  
「等等、住手、唉唷…」第一次接受到戀人這般服務的Wade自然很快就繳械投降，猛地一把抓起Peter扔上床如餓虎撲羊般欺身壓上，「你這小壞蛋！哥不管了！反正都破過處了，破戒算什麼！」  
於是乎兩人的七夕在此起彼落的呻吟聲和喘息聲中劃下了完美的句點。

七夕，牛郎與織女一年一度相約會面的日子。  
他們不是牛郎與織女，不需要喜鵲相助渡橋。  
但他們有最甜的棉花糖，足以舖滿通向彼此心口的路。

END


End file.
